


Be a gentleman and say goodnight

by Noexcuseforme



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Sex, Undressing, bedroom stuff, the scene in veld, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noexcuseforme/pseuds/Noexcuseforme
Summary: Steve knew he should be a gentleman and just say goodnight to Diana, but that look in her eyes made him want something else. THAT scene in Veld.





	Be a gentleman and say goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> So it seems like everyone has had a go at writing about what happened in Veld, so this is me throwing my hat into the ring as well. (Is that a saying?) Anyway, this is my attempt. This was so hard for me to write! I'm a gay woman OK I have very little frame of reference about this stuff!

“We should find you somewhere to sleep” Steve said. They were still dancing in the snow in Veld and Steve honestly didn’t want to stop but the cold was beginning to get to him, even under his thick coat and jumper. Besides, after everything he’d seen Diana do today she must have needed her rest just as much as him.

“Very well” Diana said, reluctantly letting go of his hand as he let go of her waist, she was enjoying the closeness of him, she’d never experienced anything like that before, not even on Themyscira, their dances were much different and they had never seen a snowfall. She could have stayed in it all night, she wasn’t affected by the cold as humans were and she thought it was beautiful.

It didn’t take long for Steve to scrounge up two rooms in one of the inns, the owners were only too happy to have them stay, “free of charge of course” they had told them, as they were still so grateful for everything they had done for their tiny village. Still Steve pressed some money in their hands; knowing they needed it just as much as anyone.  
As he led Diana up the stairs Steve couldn’t get the images of everything he’d seen her do that day, the way she’d walked out onto no man’s land without any fear at all, the way she’d charged that machine gun, the way she took out that tower and the sniper with it, even the way her face looked as they danced together and the snow in the hair. She was breathtaking, he’d never known a woman like her before and he doubted he ever would again.

“Here we are” he said as he opened the door to the bedroom for Diana, allowing her to step inside. There were so many thoughts running through his mind at that moment but mostly he was thinking about how beautiful she looked in the dim light and how much he wanted to be with her. “ _Be a gentleman and say goodnight”_ he thought to himself as he watched her enter the room, his hand still on the doorknob ready to leave her to get some rest.

But then Diana turned to look at him and he knew he wasn’t going to be spending the night alone.

“Diana….” He whispered, looking into her gorgeous eyes before their lips met, and then he wasn’t even able to think straight as her tongue slipped into his mouth. Her fingers ran through his hair and stroked his face and he could feel his trousers becoming unbearably tight at the slightest touch from her. His own hands found her hair and then he slipped them down to gently ease the cloak from around her shoulders and off her body. As it fell to the floor beneath her he shook off his own coat, breaking away from the kiss momentarily before cupping her face with his hands.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked her, pressing his forehead to hers. He needed her to be certain that she wanted to be with him that night and he felt like he should have absolute permission to even touch this beautiful princess that had so stolen his heart.

“I am sure” Diana told him, but the look on her face as she looked him up and down at that moment suggested that something was wrong

“What is it?” he asked, feeling unsure of himself

“I’ve never…..” She paused and cleared her throat before continuing, feeling momentarily perplexed by this situation “I’ve never undressed a man before” Diana admitted, her fingertips playing with the collar of his warm jumper.

Steve chuckled at her innocence, _“of course she hasn’t”_ he thought to himself, “Well I have to admit your armour is strange to me too. But here, let me help you”. He said, pulling the woollen garment over his head, then his undershirt, baring his chest to Diana once again.

Diana bit her bottom lip slightly as she took him in; this was so different to the bodies of the women she had seen on Themyscira. There had been a few ladies there that had bedded the young Princess and she had always enjoyed their touch, but she had been intrigued by Steve Trevor’s body ever since she had seen him in the bathing pools that day she saved his life. She reached out to touch his chest, it was so firm, so toned, it was amazing really and she could feel warmth flooding between her legs as she touched him.  
Steve reached out and grazed her shoulder lightly with his fingertips, he so wanted to touch her where her armour covered but he didn’t have the slightest idea how it all came off, and trying might just lead him to look foolish in front of her, which he desperately wanted to avoid.

Diana could sense what he wanted, and she wanted to show him all of herself so looking him in the eyes and reaching behind her back she unclasped several straps and the whole garment came off in one swift movement, hitting the floor with a small thud.

And there Diana was, naked before him except for her boots and bracelets, never having taken her eyes off him as she disrobed.

“Wow…” he whispered, as that was the only word his mind could come up with when he looked at this perfect woman before him. He was too stunned to even touch her, but Diana helped him out by bringing one of his hands to her chest.

“Touch me Steve” she told him, guiding his hand over her breasts. She shivered in pleasure as his hands grazed over her nipple, making it firm under his touch. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the touch of him, this touch of a man was a new experience for her and she found it immensely pleasurable.

Steve stepped even closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her back muscles and pressing his chest to hers. He had been with several women in his life, but never anyone as wonderful as Diana, nobody had ever come close to this angel. “You are so beautiful Diana” he said, burying his head into her neck, kissing it and feeling all the way down her body with his hands. “What I saw you do today, I’ve never seen anything like it. You were incredible”. He grasped gently at her backside, and Diana kissed his shoulder blade, leaning into him as he touched her body. “I want you Diana” he whispered to her

“Then take me” She said, looking seriously into his eyes.

“Yes ma’am” Steve said playfully as he guided her backwards and onto the bed.

Their lips met again as Steve lay Diana down on the mattress, kissing so intensely that they both almost forgot how to breathe; they were both craving each other so much that they were overcome by a need to be as close as possible at that moment, as if no space could come between them. Steve reluctantly pulled back a little so he could undo his belt, his fingers working fast until he noticed Diana was still wearing her boots.

“May I?” he asked, leaving his trousers undone and placing a hand on one of her legs, motioning that he wanted to take them off her, they didn’t look too complicated, just buckles and straps leading up her long gorgeous legs.

Diana nodded and Steve worked away at the straps, snapping them open one by one, slowly, taking his time. He liked her legs and he was eager to see them without her boots on, almost as eager as he was to get between them. As he slipped one of her boots off he paused to run a hand up her leg before starting on the other boot, he was enjoying the feel of her body, he’d never known a woman as muscular or powerful as her before, he was transfixed by the mere shape of her. As he removed her second boot he placed them on the floor next to the bed before he turned his attention back to her. He wanted to worship her entire body, and so he did.  
Steve knelt between her legs, stroking her thighs lightly before bringing one of her ankles up towards his lips; he kissed it lovingly and began moving his lips towards her knees. Diana smiled and gripped a pillow above her head, she was enjoying this foreplay, none of the lovers she had been with on Themyscira had ever done this with her, it was usually a hurried affair in the bathing pools after training or quick fumbles over clothes in her bedchamber, nothing like this, nothing like the love and care Steve was showing her body.

She sighed happily as Steve began kissing her inner thighs, she was able to stroke his hair now with one hand as he kissed ever closer to her centre. He paused when he got to that part of her, that beautiful sweet wet spot between her legs, he so wanted to taste her down there but he decided not to, not on their first time, it was too much, besides he wanted to be inside of her more than anything, he wanted to make her come, and come with him. Instead he kissed her hip and slipped his fingers into her wet folds, making her shudder. _“Gods……”_ she whispered into the quiet of the room, making the erection in Steve’s unbuttoned trousers throb even more. He listened carefully to her little gasps and moans as he played with her, feeling her getting even wetter, and himself even more excited.  
Steve lay his head on Diana’s toned stomach for a moment, placing a hand on her hip right in the curve of her body before kissing her above her belly button, then his hands worked their way further up until he felt the soft mounds of her breasts and he pressed his lips into the middle of them. “That feels nice” Diana whispered, playing with his hair again as his hands groped gently at her. He smiled, thinking perhaps he could change her mind about men and the concept of pleasure and then took one of her nipples into his mouth, licking it, sucking it, teasing it with his tongue as she gasped and shook all over. She went hard in his mouth and Steve knew he couldn’t wait much longer to be inside her, especially as he could feel her hands creeping down his back muscles, pulling him up to be above her, face to face.

But Steve hesitated, even when he could feel Diana reaching to his waistband pushing his trousers further down and grazing her hand over the swelling in his underpants, eliciting a strange sound from Steve, sort of a groan, but more high pitched, “Wait….Diana, wait” he said stopping her roaming hands with his, to which Diana was rightfully confused by his sudden halt. “Is something wrong?”  
“No….no” Steve stammered out, barely able to keep his mind clear with Diana’s hand so close to his dick. “It’s just that if you’ve never been with a man….well it might…..”

But Diana knew what he was trying to say and cut him off before he could finish, “You will not hurt me Steve Trevor” she told him, using his full name to make sure he understood her entirely.

“Oh...Oh…well, good” he said, relaxing again as he stripped off his trousers and underwear, tossing them aside before Diana pulled him in for another kiss, then whispered against his lips “Please enter me” as her knees bent at either side of his waist.

So he did, sliding into her and watching her gasp as he filled her with himself. It wasn’t painful for Diana, just a different feeling than what she was used to. It wasn’t unpleasant though, in fact the more Steve moved into her the more she enjoyed the experience. “Is this ok?” Steve asked, studying her face for any kind of discomfort.

“It’s wonderful” she told him, throwing her head back onto the pillow beneath her which allowed Steve to kiss at her neck more. Wonderful was definitely the accurate word for this experience.  
Steve had never been with a woman like Diana before, he had never known anyone like her and it was almost like an honour just to be with her like this. She was so warm and wet inside and it felt like her warmth was spreading through him like some wonderful drug, he smiled when he felt her wrap her legs around him, a foot gently caressing his calf whilst her arms gripped his back, pressing him even  closer to her.  
“My angel” Steve whispered, his lips against her soft neck, but neither of them needed to talk to make this moment more beautiful, their actions spoke enough, so for a while the only noises in the room were their gentle moans and the creak of the bedsprings.

Sooner than he would have liked but inevitably because of how beautiful Diana was beneath him, Steve could feel himself reaching his peak. “I’m close” he said breathlessly, placing a hand in her hair. “Are you….I can hold on I think” he said, though it was getting harder to think straight.

“Yes, I want….I want you to spend within me” she said, placing a hand on Steve’s warm face as his eyebrows knotted together, She brushed a lock of hair away from his eyes as his thrusts got faster and his breathing harder and his grip in her hair tighter, he watched as Diana came, crying out in pleasure. He followed soon after, thrusting deep into her “Diana…” he growled against her neck, kissing it as he peaked and let that gorgeous feeling overtake him.

They both lay sweaty and breathless afterwards, Steve kissing her neck gently as he came down from the high, he felt himself go soft and slip out of her so he made to move off her but Diana stopped him.

“No, stay..please” Diana gasped out, pulling him down again and resting his head on her chest. She enjoyed the feeling of his body against hers and wanted him to stay a little longer on top of her. She stroked his hair with her fingers and thought about what had just happened. She’d had sexual intercourse with a man for the first time, and it had been thrilling. Not quite as good as the feeling of throwing herself into battle, but wonderful all the same.

After several moments of silence Diana was the first to speak, “Thank you” she said quietly, to which Steve simply looked up at her and smiled, he didn’t have the heart to tell her she didn’t have to thank him, in fact he found it quite precious that she did so, instead he kissed her on the lips as if to say you’re welcome and moved to lay beside her, letting her curl up in in his arms.

“Are you warm enough”? He asked her, pulling the covers over the two of them. She nodded, still not telling him that an amazon like her didn’t feel the cold like regular mortals, she appreciated his kindness too much.

“We’ll sleep now, yes?” Diana asked him, and Steve couldn’t help but smile at her again.

“I don’t have your stamina Diana” He admitted, “In fact men usually don’t after…well” he motioned to how they were lying on the bed

“After sexual intercourse?” she asked,

“Exactly” Steve told her, closing his eyes and turning to kiss Diana on the forehead

“Then we’ll sleep” she said, closing her eyes as well “And tomorrow we will stop the war”.

Steve frowned, but he didn’t say anything to Diana. How could he tell this beautiful woman he had just made love to that he didn’t believe Ares was real? That if everything goes wrong tomorrow they could both die? He couldn’t, he couldn’t betray her like that, not after what they had just shared. Instead he just held Diana even closer as she fell asleep, watching the contented smile on her face and thanked any God that would listen that he’d at least shared this night with her.


End file.
